Undercover Assassination
by RoraShigoto
Summary: During a time of discrimination, preudice, and hatred.... :Akuroku friendship: .::Holocaust paper::.
1. Grass Is Never Greener

**Undercover Assassination**

_**In the time of discrimination, prejudice, and bad judgment…**_

"We're going to die, aren't we?" the blonde in front of me whispered. I gulped at his words. He was only making it worse.

Trying to fake a smile, I whispered barely audible, "Just keep quiet, Rox, it'll be okay." As we marched on, I felt my face get red as I thought about what he had said. I sucked in a breath and looked around.

The soldiers' faces were all impassive. It was as if they had no care in the world for any other human being. Ahead, to where we were going, they were splitting us up. Some were fit, strong, and ready to work. I looked to my friend. He was small from not having much food in the past month. It only worried me more.

Nothing good can come of this.

They examined Roxas closely as we approached the sinister men. In the opinions of the three men, two thought that the boy could not work, and only one opposed. So the blonde went to the right, where he was to be showered and sent away.

Or so they had told us.

Not even much of a glance toward me to know I was able to work. I was sent to the left line. I couldn't even take a last glance back at my best friend as I advanced to a large cement building.

Once inside, we were forced to strip, then they shaved our heads. _My beautiful red locks!_ And as if that wasn't humiliation enough, we had to wear old, tattered rags. After we dressed in the dirty, sweat-stained clothing, we were tattooed; a list of numbers on our arms. I didn't even want to look at mine.

We went to the place we were supposed to sleep in. It reeked of horrid odors such as perspiration and blood. I had to share a bunk with a man named Zexion. I learned a lot about him the first night I was there. He wasn't Jewish at all, and he held nothing against us. He was only sent here for being homosexual. I learned that my friend probably wasn't even alive at this point, for they sent Zexion's partner to be burned when he was supposed to go home.

And that night, I listened to the desperate cries of many. I would have been one of them, had I not held it in for one person: Rox. I told him to be strong on the way here. And so I would have to live up to my word. I would be strong for him, just as he was for me.

* * *

Okay, this is a school thing about the holocaust. I did it in... Fanfiction/Kingdom Hearts form! Yay! So, tell me what ya think. It's way too short, but I don't really care. My teacher can get over it!

Wanna see more?? Review and tell me... maybe offer ideas...

Anyways, see ya!

Much respect, much love, goodbye!


	2. First Time For Everything

**I actually wrote a chapter two for this! And it's not the last chapter! Wow!**

**I turned in the chapter one and made a 96 on it. I really thought I would've failed it. But, I didn't, so yayz!**

**Well, anyways, enjoy chapter two...**

* * *

It's been six months. I've been here for six months now. It's basically just Hell. Our meals are small and scarce, work is the only thing we do during the day, and sleeping has become troublesome. Even Zexion cried last night.

He said he had a dream about his late partner, Demyx. It was the first time I had ever seen the man shed a tear. It was the first time that he showed a lot of emotion at all. I suppose since this Demyx died, he became stoic and a bit cold. He didn't show that he was upset much, but when he cried, I felt the need to do so as well. But I wouldn't. I made a promise to the only one I had ever trust: Roxas. And I intend to keep for all the while that I'm in this wretched place.

Although, I find it harder day after day to keep all this in.

If anyone showed weakness, the would be beaten or killed. If anyone showed slack, they would be beaten or killed. If anyone showed sympathy for a tortured soul, they would be beaten or killed. I've seen many unbearable things from these laws. I've seen at least twelve children beaten, seven of them died from it. I've seen someone shot repeatedly for trying to save their child. I have not seen any sorry soldiers, however.

It was the same routine every day. Wake up, be counted, work, have a small slice of bread, work harder, have another slice of bread, then sleep. No matter the weather, no matter the day, it would always stay the same.

When I awoke the next day, my stomach ached more than ever. I wanted to fall over and die. And I thought I just might do that when I got out of bed. Zexion was still upset. He had another nightmare about Demyx. He seems to be missing the man more than anything else. But who could blame him? He was in love. I envied him some, really. "Lucky you," I whispered, "You got sleep."

It took two hours for them to count us. Then we were to work. The ones assigned to the work camp, which Zexion and I filed under, marched in a straight line to our stations.

That was when the mistake was made.

Zexion had slipped, falling on the ground and out of line. Almost instantaneously, a man was hitting Zexion whit the end of a gun. I watched in horror and sadness as my new companion was viciously kicked and yelled at.

And I could do nothing.

Later that day, as we were being served our bread, I offered my food to Zexion. He took it after a little convincing. As he ate, I sat in silence. My stomach growled at me repeatedly. Luckily, he didn't hear it.

When break time was almost over, a small red-headed boy walked up to me. He held up her own bread, offering it to me.I told her, "No, no. It's yours. You eat it."

Shaking his head, he said, "It was mine. But I want you to have it. You need it more."

I didn't have time to question. He shoved the bread into my hands and ran off. For the first time in six months, I gave a quick, small smile.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.**

**Want another chapter? Then review please!**

**_Much respect, much love. Goodbye_.**


	3. New Beginings

**Oh gosh, it's been forever! Do forgive me! I'm still working on a lot of things! This is still in-progress but I think there's only going to be one more chapter. I'm sorry it's so late! T.T**

I told him over and over again that he was crazy. He would only shake his head, smile, and ignore me. It seemed that once he had his mind set, there was no changing it. Zexion was going to run. He told me that his legs would take him to freedom or death. And either way it was better than this torture.

I admired him when he told me that.

He was sure of what he wanted. He was sure of what he would do. I didn't have that gift, that spoil.

**xXx**

All day Saturday I was jittery. I was nervous amd anxious and scared. Not once was I at all calm. I couldn't stop glancing at the soldiers. I had held my breath when one of them would pass by me.

I had decided to go with him.

Later, when we were sent back to our barracks, I kept cursing under my breath. Zexion gave me a wink as we got into our bunks. I gave a nod in response.

We waited to late, when everyone was asleep. We slipped out of bed and went silently outside.

It was cold. Our breaths came out in small visible puffs that flew out and dissolved in the air.

I looked to Zexion, teeth beggining to chatter. He quickly shut me up, glancing around for guards. They were everywhere. Some had flashlights and others didn't. They all had guns.

I felt a cold chill run through me. My body drained but it was too late now. If I went back, they would know and they would see Zexion. There was no second thinking this.

Zexion led me a little ways away, to where the guards weren't so numerous. We looked around, then he made a run for the fence. I did the same. We stayed quiet as we ran, out footsteps barely patters in the grass. And then I ran into someone.

A guard.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Zexion kept going. I looked nervously at the guard, waiting for the shot and the hot, boiling blood to ooze from my body.

But it never came. I was being held by my arm and the man whispered feircly, "Aren't you gonna go? Your friend's leaving you behind. I ain't gonna shoot ya, just run. Hurry!"

It was miricle within itself. He wasn't going to shoot me. I've heard about them. Some, very very rare and few, guards don't actually care. They just want to help. He was one. I was grateful. I whispered a lost thank you and ran as fast I could without making noise. I caught up to Zexion and we ran together.

We made it to the fence. There was a place where someone had already tried to escape. A hole. But it wasn't big enough for my frame. We made it bigger, and Zexion got through first.

As I was going through, it was a very tight squeeze, by the way, I heard a faint roar of a gunshot. Only, it wasn't faint anymore. I heard a grunt beside and I scrambled to get through.

Zexion had been shot in the leg. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. He had been shot...

"I... I'm fine," he gasped out. He moved to get up, pulling with all his might. I helped him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up as well.

And again, we ran.

He seemed fine. He didn't complain very much, and I didn't worry about him. I knew that, despite his smaller size, he was string. Orobably stringer thatn I could ever be or ever hope to be.

He simply ran in through the night with a general sense of direction. I followed him without question.

**Please review! I'd love to know what you think!! See you beautiful people later!**

**Much respect, much love! Goodbye!**

* * *


End file.
